fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
IMMORTALS
IMMORTALS is an original fighting game developed exclusively by TimeStrike for The V² and TimeStrike Falcon platforms. It was developed by Athena Hawkins and is intended to be the first video game of its own series, meant to become its own branding akin to the Zaxinian Lifts (but to a much smaller degree). Its sixteen fighters are immortal beasts that have caused many scary phenomena around the game's take on Earth, with each immortal having emerged from a different country and culture, and all of them are involved in a plot-centric tourney. Though there is a plot to speak of, IMMORTALS has a ton of modes to take advantage of its purposefully-designed simplistic gameplay. The story of IMMORTALS focuses around a group of sixteen phenomena fighting in a special tournament to gain full control of the Earth after they wiped out most of the world's population and nearly put the world at stake. The intent is for the winner of this tournament to gain control of the entire world and live the future they desire most while the other phenomena live permanently as their slaves. The old lady that set up the tournament, however, appears to be quite a bit fishy, displaying a number of unique powers herself. IMMORTALS' main plot takes place in an alternate dimension based on the New Fantendoverse due to it otherwise contradicting its events. When compared to other games that TimeStrike or its partner have developed in the past, IMMORTALS is purposefully designed to be a stand-out in the crowded fighting genre in addition to being an easy-to-understand game for any audience, even if they are unfamiliar with TimeStrike's products. It is also designed to be enjoyed by both casual and hardcore audiences and be accessible to players with or without friends. Plot premise :For thousands of years, evil phenomena have been haunting and securing the Earth! Countless immortals associated with evil deeds have been responsible for the premature deaths of many millions of people over the centuries, including thousands of helpless children. During their time taking innocent lives, they would capture much of the world for themselves and secure as much territory as possible utilizing scare tactics or brutal warfare. Many heroes would rise and occasionally take out a villain or two, but they would quickly fall to varying misfortunes before such evils would begin to fear them. However, soon would come the day where all the world was captured...! Without any new land to conquer, the evils began to bicker endlessly and halt their reigns of terror for a few days to argue fruitlessly. In a rage, these evils began to reign war against each other; while absolutely nothing got accomplished by the massive war, most of the world's billions of individuals were eventually wiped out, with only select populations still alive... :Eventually, an elderly woman with possibly great psychic ability would eventually pray out for all the war to stop. Driven by her unusual magic and charisma, the evils fled to this innocent-looking woman, who claimed she had a solution to the world war at hand: a competition to dominate the planet through a deity's tourney! Introducing the IMMORTALS RING, the old woman said that whoever would win the special tournament would gain full control of the world... dividing the world into sixteen varying territories (1 per individual), the woman gave each immortal about a week to prepare. They all accept the tournament the lady offered, going to their respective homes to train as the lady chuckled darkly to herself... this would be one hell of a tourney, and she knew it, having plans they couldn't have seen... Gameplay In IMMORTALS, two or more fighters duke it out within a stadium to become the last-standing fighter in a special take on the classic survival genre! In these simplistic colosseums, the walls (among specific structures) are coated by high-quality electricity that pose as a key hazad and important bit of IMMORTALS' gameplay. As all players are gods that cannot be defeated by normal means, players must instead knock each other into these shocking barricades to temporarily cancel out the other's immortality, leaving them open to damage until their shields raise back up. By damaging a foe enough in a very small interval of time, however, their shields will go down for a second or two to let them take a small beating from the player. The objective for the player is to drain the health meters of each opponent while keeping their own health safely intact. However, the gameplay is quite a bit deeper than this - the first thing to note are the flashing hexagon-tiled floors. The weight of a player standing on a hexagon tile will press it downwards for aesthetic disdplay, but if the immortal jumps up and lands, they will send minor shockwaves across the floor! These shockwaves can daze foes for a short period of time, dependent on the power of the wave. If the player drops from higher distances or tosses an ivory steel ball, the power of the shockwave is quite a bit bigger and covers more distance. Stunned opponents can then be shoved into walls to temporarily remove their invincibility. If the player of a shockwave is so strong that an opponent is pushed into the ceiling, they will become horribly shocked before dropping in their invulnerable state! If the player's invincibility is temporarily gone, they have to either run away and wait for their state to return or fight back to the best of their ability. If two shockwaves of similar power collide together, they will both dissipate, but bigger shockwaves will override and ignore other ones. Weak shockwaves can only travel across one layer of tiles, but stronger ones can reach over any and all layers. Players have Light attacks and Heavy attacks, which both have different uses. Light attacks can easily rack up damage to vulnerable opponents and keep immortals in position if the player can expertly combo them; they can also lead into finishers that deal more damage but can't launch opponents. Heavy attacks, meanwhile, can launch foes right into walls and deal high damage to those that are vulnerable, but they have end lag that's quite punishable and they can't combo into any other attacks. They are also not typically as strong as a full Light attack combo, but are notably easier to perform. Occasionally (2.5% of the time), an attack will be a Critical Hit, dealing more damage than normal. Players can also utilize an instant force field utilizing their immortality that lasts roughly a fraction of a second to guard against shockwave impacts or attacks. However, if the force field ability is over-abused, the player's immortality state will temporarily break and make them quite dizzy, rendering them vulnerable to damage. Finally, each player has their own gimmick that aids their gameplay, with the gimmick typically able to work offensively and defensively. Only a few select items exist within IMMORTALS. Glowing crimson spheres hovering over certain tiles will grant collectors a power boost that makes all their attacks deal 1.5x as much damage for about ten seconds, in addition to increasing the knockback of existing attacks. Glowing indigo spheres, meanwhile, restore roughly 20-50% of the player's health when collected, increasing their survivability. Aforementioned ivory balls can be grabbed, swung, and tossed to bash opponents down onto the floor in addition to causing quakes across the hexagonal tiles. After being used thrice, they will break open and become unusable. Several glowing pearls occasionally found scattered throughout the battlefield will add considerably to the player's very own "SUPERPOWER" meter when collected - the SUPERPOWER meter will upgrade the player's weapon significantly, providing it much stronger power and extra advantages for a short period of time - they can change the tide of a fight. Match aesthetics Before each match, the playable characters are shown walking into the chosen stadium through its main entrance. A short orchestral take on IMMORTALS' main theme will play as the fighters walk forth, with each performing a reaction to the audience as they reach the battling ring. The announcer (a queenly casino figure named Betty Lotsa) will announce the names and brief backgrounds of each fighter prior to the countdown starting. As each fighter announces their one-liner to the audience and then another to the opponent(s), the match will begin! Betty will make non-disruptive comments throughout the match about the status of each fighter, any critical hits that have been made, any SUPERPOWERS that have been activated, and any opponents that have fallen down, and additionally make remarks about stunned or heavily damaged opponents. Betty tends to be short and sweet with what she says, but she can also sound quite bitter or snide at times (especially if stupid mistakes are made). Non-disruptive intermissions occurring halfway through a match and close to the end will also play, with the music turning to a pinch mode when things get intense. The audience tends to get quite involved at the critical point of a battle, watching the match more closely. After a match is won, Betty will say "THE VICTOR IS... NAME" as the winner's character pulls off a victory pose and gains cash, with brutally damaged other opponents either respectfully or sarcastically clapping (depending on the player's choice). The amount of cash won depends on how quickly the player finished the battle when compared to how many opponents there are and what stage they happen to be on. This cash can be used to purchase new arenas and other varying materials, especially for the custom arena builder built exclusively for IMMORTALS. In story mode, the player's victories also let them claim the territory of any opponent they've beaten for free, aiding to their global conquest. It should be noted that the player can skip through the introduction sequence through holding the V²'s bottom triggers, but the intermissions can't be halted. Modes *'IMMORTAL SCUFFLE': The standard mode of IMMORTALS, whereas two or more opponents engage against each other in a brilliant standoff for best Immortal! Pick any fighter, pick any stage, and throw yourself right into battle! Your goal is to knock out everyone else's health; aka, you or your team must be the last standing! A few submodes can change these rules a bit, but that's besides the point. You can either play this by yourself, with friends locally, or online against anybody in the world that's willing to share a match with you. **''LAST ONE STANDING'' requires you to be the last one standing in a match! Deplete everyone else's health bars while keeping yourself alive to win this mode. The more foes that are knocked out, the more room there is for an epic standoff! **''TIME FOR POINTS'' grants everyone infinite health, with the player who's done the most amount of damage receiving the victory! The more damage the opponent takes, the more points earned by hitting them - keep this in mind! **''COLLECT THE PEARLS'' has the player and their opponents go around to try and gather as many Pearls as possible! The player must gather 1000 Pearls, but to get to that goal faster, they can collect Big Pearls (equivalent to 10 Pearls)! *'IMMORTALS RING': The story mode of IMMORTALS, where the player can pick any one character and follow a short storyline that focuses on them through a randomized IMMORTALS RING tourney! The goal is to kill all the other immortals until you're the last one standing, where you will discover what happens if you win! Once you complete the mode, anime-esque scenes will play that showcase what your character's been doing with the world ever since you won the mode! You can unlock characters by completing IMMORTALS RING with different characters... and a hidden story! Characters Fighters Currently as of now, IMMORTALS features about sixteen fighters, each hailing from a different culture. There are twelve default fighters, with the other four requiring to be unlocked through varying means. All fighters have similar gameplay cores, but contain more than enough differences to set themselves apart from the other competitors. Non-playable Stadiums There are eighteen stadiums in IMMORTALS, with sixteen of them being home stages for each fighter on the in-game roster and the other two being related to the main plot of the game. Fourteen stadiums are available at first, with the other four requiring to be unlocked through varying methods. Audiences watch via cameras to get a good look at the action from within the dome... Trivia *Inspired by Boundless, IMMORTALS is Athena's personal take on an original fighting game roster, full of her own characters. It makes no use of Zaxinian Lifts content, promising a roster full of things that fans of Athena Hawkins' works have never seen before - well, hopefully. There's some familiar things here and there. Category:Fighting Games Category:Original Games Category:V2 Games Category:Falcon titles